How could someone think with Cyborg in their ear
by Elaina96
Summary: Cyborg is a good friend but he can be a little invasive at times. So when everyone is undercover at a high class event, he is left talking to them from their ear buds. Can his friends toon him out? Robin and Starfire seem to have... But BeastBoy and Raven might have a harder time. BBRae OneShot.


How could someone think with Cyborg in their ear.

"I'm just saying Cy, I shouldn't be here; the others can pull off being discreet, I can't." The changeling said through his ear bud. "I should be with you in the surveillance van."

*"You know B, you're not as big as a 'Green flag' as you think you are. Plus you would be bugging me saying how boring it is watching cameras."* Cyborg defended.

Beast Boy sighed, he had to admit that was probably true. "So do you see anything suspicious?" He asked casually looking around.

*"Nothing yet, Rob and Star are on the dance floor and Raven's outside."*

That got his attention.

"Why is she outside?" Beast Boy asked.

*"I don't know, she isn't responding to me."* Cyborg answered continuing to try and contact her.

"I'll go check on her." The changeling spoke out loud as he headed towards the door.

He left the noisy party and walked outside onto the patio. He could almost sigh in relief as his ears were instantly relieved of the loud party music. He continued forward, glancing around until he spotted her on the far left, leaning against the railing. He couldn't help but smile at her appearance as he checked out her attire. Her hair was down and glided beautifully down her long, flowy, undercover blue dress. 'God she looked nice.' He thought inwardly. The dress showed her curves and had a slit up the support, showing off long smooth legs that led up to the curve of her…

*"Keep your eyes in your head B."* Cyborg interrupted with a smirk.

"Cy shut up!" He shouted, almost embarrassed, as if his friend could read his mind, and the outburst caused Raven to abruptly turn around.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing out here?" She asked startled.

He blushed nervously scratching the back of his neck, "Um… Cy wanted me to check on you." He said quickly.

*"Hey, you were the one wondering about her."* Cyborg defended.

"Ugh, he was driving me so much I had to turn off my microphone." She spoke leaning back on the railing.

*"I was not!"* Cyborg defended again.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about turning mine off too." Beast Boy said, leaning beside her.

*"I heard that."*

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked suddenly.

"The party was getting overwhelming." Raven confessed, "Plus, its nice out."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding, but as it grew quiet again, his eyes began to wonder over the hip hugging dress, her long dark hair, and her glowing skin tone under the moonlight. 'God she looked nice tonight.'

*"BB and Rae Rae sittin' in a tree"*

Beast Boy huffed loudly at Cyborg's comment.

"What?" Raven asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, Cyborg's just getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, he'll do that." She said casually facing forward again.

*"Gee… thanks Rae."*

The night air grew quiet again as crickets chirped in the background. Beast Boy glanced back at the girl beside him before looking off over towards the pool as he smiled. "Wanna do something crazy?" He asked suddenly.

"Like what?" She asked slightly curious as she turned to him.

"Let's go swimming." He said with a grin.

"In our clothes?" She questioned.

*"Or without them,"* Cyborg added quietly.

Yep Cyborg is still listening.

"Yeah, in our clothes." He spoke walking down the three steps of the patio deck and towards the pool. "Just hop in." He said making a jumping gesture with his arms. She rolled her eyes but found herself smiling as she followed him down the stairs. "So what do you say?" He asked with a grin. She shook her head but still had a hint of a smile on her lips.

*"She's asking for it, just push her."* Cyborg almost blurted.

"I'm not gonna push her, Cyborg." Beast Boy accidently said out loud.

"No, but I'll push you." Raven said shoving him face first into the water.

He was a little shocked that she did that and rose fast with a pout. "Hey." He whined as he treaded in front of her. But really he wasn't that mad and before long he ended up doing a back float for her entertainment.

*"I am so glad I made these water proof."*

Raven was somewhat amused by his reaction as she put her hands on her hips. He did a small back flip and rose; squirting water out of his mouth like a fountain. "It's not that bad." He stated, swimming towards her. She crossed her arms and leaned over the edge smiling down at him, and was about to make a sarcastic comment towards his child like actions, when an evil smirk appeared on his face through the water.

Her eyes widened. "Don't you-" She let out a small shriek as he jumped up and grabbed her, pulling her into the pool.

They rose up with a gasp and she immediately glared at his grinning face and his stupid toothy grin that mocked her through the ripples. But yet after a while she couldn't help but smile too.

*"Congrats Green Bean, you finally got her to smile"*

Beast Boy ignored Cyborg's comment and instead splashed Raven to distract himself from the man in his ear. She huffed, shocked at the action, before splashing him back. A battle developed as they went back and forth splashing one another. It was fun and they were laughing until he suddenly leaped forward and tackled her, pulling her under the water. She rapidly swam away from his grasp, towards the other side of the pool, before turning around and facing him. Her hair rustled beautifully around her head as the bottom of her dress glided swiftly with her feet. He just stared at her a little mesmerized at how magical she looked under the water.

*"What are you two doing under there?"* Cyborg said trying to focus the camera on the pool.

Seconds went by before they swam up for air, just to quickly realize they were closer to one another than they had intended on being. They stared at one another, their hearts pounding and their breaths shallow, but both knew it wasn't from the swim. Beast Boy then took it upon himself to lean in and kiss her, and they were all shocked when she greeted it and even kissed back.

*"Oh snap, way to go Grass Stain!"* Cyborg said in amazement.

The kiss suddenly deepened and became more intense as she wrapped her arms around him, forcing him to grip her hips while they slowly backed up to the edge of the pool.

*"Okay guy's that's enough."* Cyborg said, but they weren't stopping. *"Um guys?"*

She clung to the fabric of his soaked shirt, pulling him closer and closer, as his hand tightened around her hips.

*"Beast Boy."*

His hand rose out of the water and gripped the tiled edge of the pool as he pressed into her harder…

*"Gar!"* Cyborg shouted and without breaking contact Beast Boy quickly grabbed the ear bud and threw it across the pool!

But that didn't stop Cyborg from talking.

*"Oh shit."* He swore.

Beast Boy could think a lot more clearly without Cyborg talking in his ear. Now he could enjoy this wonderful moment. Like the way she held him close, and clung to him. And the way her lips felt on his. And the way her hand crept down to his belt buckle and began to loosen it… Wait?! He quickly pulled away, leaving her shocked by his absence.

*"Wait what just happened? Did I miss something?"* Cyborg said squinting at his screen.

She blinked in astonishment as he swam to the stairs and quickly left the pool, and she followed hastily. "Why'd you stop?" She asked a bit out of breath.

"Things were going too fast, I don't think you're ready." He said calmly ringing out his button down shirt.

"Of course I'm ready; I was the one making the move!" She defended.

"Things were just moving too fast." He shrugged off.

*"Wait? Are they fighting now?"*

"Oh, so you're not ready for this!" She clarified.

"It's not that, it's just, you never liked me before. Why now?"

"You never kissed me before!"

"Ugh, forget it!" He said harshly walking back inside.

"Beast- Gar!" She hollered trying to follow him in her soaking wet dress. But as soon as they walked into the building they ran into Robin and Starfire, who were quite confused by their drenched attire.

"Why are you two soaking wet?" Robin asked.

"Did you fall into the pool?" Starfire questioned

*"Something like that."*

…

Of course they didn't tell Robin what really happened, even though they all knew him and Starfire have had a few sudden intimate moments during patrol. And for some reason Cyborg didn't tell, or even bug them about the incident. Maybe it was the way Beast Boy looked at him when he asked what happened.

The car ride home was very awkward. Robin mostly talked about the party and how, oddly, nothing happened; the whole point of them being there undercover was that the high class event was under a threat. And out of everyone, Starfire was the only one who was actually listening. Raven and Beast Boy were awkwardly quiet in the back seat while Cyborg watched them from the rearview mirror.

As soon as they got to the tower, Beast Boy and Raven quietly left the car and went in opposite directions.

"What's with them?" Robin asked as he watched their cold exit.

Cyborg shrugged and looked towards the door somewhat worried about them. He wished he had an answer of what actually happened in the pool. He sighed and quietly wandered towards his room, and arrived at his door just in time to see Beast Boy go into his room and harshly slam the door shut. He thought about talking to him, for something was clearly on his mind and troubling him, but he decided against it and instead went into his own room.

Beast Boy paced his room, still in his nice attire, which was still damp. He thought about what happened in the pool. Why did he stop? Well, they were on a mission, and in public, at a party. And Cyborg was watching. But that wasn't why he stopped. She was right, he wasn't ready. But she never liked him before, why now? True, he never kissed her before. He'd wanted to for a long time but he didn't think she wanted him to. He didn't think she wanted him. But clearly he was wrong about that.

He thought about the whole scene again, god she was amazing, her lips were so soft, and what she did with her tongue, wow. Why didn't he go all the way? I mean, if she was ready why did he stop her? Because he felt like it wasn't right. She didn't seem like herself.

Maybe that was it; maybe something's wrong with her. Maybe someone slipped something in her drink, or something is going on with her emotions.

He needed to talk to her.

He peeked out his room and saw that down the hall Starfire and Robin were talking in hushed tones. Beast Boy quickly ducked back into his room, not wanting to draw the attention of his leader. He didn't want Robin to start questioning him again on why he and Raven were soaking wet.

He looked down the opposite end towards Raven's room, 'his goal', and turned back towards Robin and Starfire just to see Starfire eagerly pull Robin into her room by his neck tie.

"Okay wow, that just happened."

'Whatever, now the coast is clear.' He thought as he walked down towards Raven's room. He knocked on the door just to get no response, so he pressed his ear against it.

"Hmmm, no heartbeat. Well then where is sh…" He trailed off as his eyes went to the door to the roof.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door, and sure enough, she was there. Raven had her back to him as she leaned on the railing at the edge of the roof. Her pale skin shined as her slightly damp hair blew with the wind. Her dark dress was still a little wet but it still looked beautiful on her.

"Hello, Beast Boy." She said calmly. She was always aware of her surroundings.

He did a small sigh before walking towards her, and once he reached his destination, he turned and leaned his back against the railing, propping himself up by his arms. "Hi." He said softly.

"I'm sorry if I was being too forward." She started. He was silent and just watched her as she spoke. "It's okay to not want to do it." She said turning to him.

"It's just; it didn't really seem like you." He confessed, standing up straight.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking towards him.

"Well, you're not really the type of person who makes out in pools."

"True." She noted, turning back to the view in front of her.

"And when you started to make a move towards…" She looked away a little bashfully. "I just, I just didn't want you to regret it." He finished.

"Why do you think I would regret it?" She asked turning to face him.

"Well, you never showed any sign of liking me before."

"Well, I'm very good at hiding my emotions."

He turned to her, "So are you saying, you like me?"

"Well I did try to jump you in the pool." She hinted.

"Rae, I need you to say it." He said seriously.

She sighed. "Gar, I like you… a lot." She said sincerely.

'Oh thank god.'

He did a small smile in relief and leaned in and kissed her, and she greeted it with as much want. He cupped the side of her face and deepened the contact, before letting his hands fall down to her side and grip her hips. He gripped her tightly, as he began to trail off her lips, and give her small butterfly kisses down her neck.

He deeply and tenderly kissed her, the smell of her skin under his nose practically making him beg for more, as he slowly devoured the skin. "Umm…" Was all she managed to say as he lavished her with affection.

"I'm ready, if you still want to do this." He said hazily against her neck.

She almost smirked, and after a seemingly short amount of time, she gently released herself from his grasp. He blinked a bit watching her as she walked to the door. He immediately felt withdrawal and he realized this is how she must have felt in the pool. Upon reaching the door she turned to face him. "You coming?" She asked with a small smile playing on her lips. She didn't need to tell him twice, as he practically sprinted towards the door in pursuit of her.

He watched her walk down the stairs and he curiously watched her walk past her door, and continue down the hall. He started to wonder where she was going, until he saw her stop at his room. She turned to face him before walking inside and it caused him to suddenly dash to his room in excitement.

He ran in, just to have the door shut behind him, and just like that he was shoved against it. She devoured his mouth as his hands automatically found her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resuming the position they had in the pool.

"Are you sure you're not a robot or something?" He joked. She ignored him and continued on.

The passion was like fire, as harsh breathing and moans escaped their mouths, until Raven heard a zipper go down. She turned her head to see the back of her dress was unzipped before turning back to face him. And before he could comment she quickly pulled him up off the door, just to push him back, letting him fall on his bed. She then grabbed the bottom of her dress and hiked it up over her head, and before he could blink, she was on his lap unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed him. As soon as she reached the bottom of his shirt, he managed to tug it off his shoulders and toss it aside. And before it could even hit the ground, he had picked her up and switched positions. He kissed her vigorously as he felt her hand trail down his chest, past his stomach, and ended up gripping his belt before undoing it. He looked down, his breath caught in his throat as she yanked his pants down…

…

Cyborg couldn't sleep. He knew he should talk to Beast Boy. He was probably sulking in his room. He still wasn't sure what happened but he was Beast Boy's friend, so he left his room and headed down the hall. He knocked on Beast Boy's door before opening it a crack. He peeked inside the dark room and blinked repeatedly at the scene before him, as a small smile formed on his face. Clearly whatever problem they had was fixed as he watched his not so little friend sleeping soundly with Raven cuddled up to him.

"Well alright."


End file.
